


Amen

by cosmopoeicpower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Church Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Religion, Sacriligious use of the Bible, Tendershipping, church kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: Ever since Ryou got that strange Ring from his father after he returned from a mission trip, the Demon, Bakura, has dedicated his existence to pestering his new host. However, Ryou does enjoy his company, especially tonight.





	Amen

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot fucking believe I finally wrote something for my church au. As always, all characters are 21+. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The moment he heard his footsteps echoing through the sanctuary, Ryou cursed under his breath. He always hated how his very presence made him act like that. Grumbling, he continued mumbling into his clasped hands. Today’s prayer was wishing his father luck again on his mission trip. Ryou tried to do so everyday, but lately he had been… occupied. 

“Is he finally answering all your prayers?”

Ryou sighed. He quickly finished an “ _ Amen _ ,” before finally lifting his head. “What do you want?’ he muttered. Bakura laughed. 

“What? Can I not visit my favorite host?” he said, grinning and leaning his elbow against the pew Ryou sat on. 

“Oh sure, favorite. Why are you here? The Holy Water should have kept you out this time, I blessed it as best as I could-”

The Demon laughed again, his cackle making Ryou wince.

“Oh Host,” he said, looking down at Ryou. “God’s not real. I’ve told you so many times already, why do you keep praying?”

Ryou didn’t have an answer. Maybe it was faith, maybe it was obligation to his father and community. 

“You know, lying is a sin, dear Host,” Bakura continued. “Lying to yourself is no different than lying to another soul.”

“Shut up,” Ryou mumbled, standing up and walking towards the back of the church, where the altar candles burned brightly. The full moon’s light pierced the stained glass windows, casting a cacophony of rainbow light down onto the sanctuary. Bakura growled, floating behind him as he walked.

“Don’t deny it, you’re not as devout as you think you are. How could I exist inside this house of God if your Savior is real?” 

Ryou ignored him. He pulled the candle snuffer off of it’s hook, and slowly and methodically extinguished each flame. It was a ritual to try and distract himself from the Demon’s incessant pestering. But the words always inched their way into his mind. The Demon had managed to enter the church, even though he had tried time and time again to bless and protect the building. The hallowed ground itself should have been enough to ward him off, but Bakura showed up every night to bother him. Sometimes, even during his services, he could spot him in the crowds, visible only to him simply to annoy him and cause him to fumble his words, or even worse, mess up during communion. 

Bakura grabbed his shoulder, flipping him around. “Don’t fucking ignore me!” he growled in his face. “Besides,” he said, pulling them closer together, “think about all the fun we’ve had, you and me.” 

Ryou flushed, remembering their last tryst. It wasn’t  _ inside _ the sanctuary though. But… Ryou couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed it. After all, lying was a sin. 

“Really? Right here in the sanctuary?” he hissed out, making Bakura grin. 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun,” he said, pushing Ryou back against the altar. He grabbed Ryou, and set him on the altar. Ryou could feel the cold marble through his trousers, and looking down at Bakura incredulously.

“On the altar?!”

“Why not?” Bakura said, snapping his fingers. The candles Ryou had snuffed out earlier puffing back to life, this time their flames a bright vibrant red. “Was man not created in the image of God, dear Host? Surely, it’s a shame to not worship the image of God?”

“However,” Ryou retorted, as Bakura ran his hands up his thighs, “it is also a sin to worship false idols.”

“True, but are your Saints not idols themselves? Do you count them as idols, or are exceptions made because your ancient book allows it?”

Bakura’s lips latched onto the exposed section of Ryou’s neck, the part not hidden by his high reverend collar. Ryou gasped.

“Shut up,” he said again, grabbing at Bakura’s shoulders. Bakura grinned into his neck, kissing up along Ryou’s jawbone. Ryou tilted his head, giving Bakura full access to his neck. Ryou pulled his hands away from Bakura’s shoulders to undo the button on the back of his clerical collar. 

“You know,” Bakura said, undoing the buttons on Ryou’s shirt, “for someone so devout to the Lord, you sure seem to fall quickly to Lust. Dear Host, that’s one of the Seven Deadly Sins!”

Ryou grabbed Bakura’s face, kissing him to keep him from pestering him about things he didn’t want to think about at the moment. Bakura’s sharp teeth scraped against his lips, but Ryou didn’t mind, moaning into the kiss. Bakura gave up on undoing the last few buttons, tearing off his shirt with his claws. The Demon ran his hands up Ryou’s exposed chest, scratching up his sides. Ryou shivered, his hands bunching up in the white hair of his mirror image. 

“What’s one more sin for the night?” Ryou breathed out as they parted. Bakura’s grin spread wider across his face. 

When Bakura pushed him back against the altar, his skin prickled with goosebumps. 

“Well, Host? Shall I worship you like a golden calf? What shall the sacrifice be tonight? The body and the blood of something far more beautiful than any angel sounds perfectly acceptable.” 

Ryou didn’t think his face could get any redder after that, and when he tried to put his hands over his face, Bakura grabbed them. 

“Don’t hide yourself, Ryou,” he said, and Ryou’s eyes widened. Bakura never called him by name. “I need to see your face to worship you. I am not like you, I need to see what I’m worshiping.”  


Bakura continued as he kissed his way down Ryou’s torso. “You’ve never been in the spotlight before, have you?” Ryou could only pant and gasp. Bakura nipped at his chest. “I asked you a question, Dear Host.”

“N-no, never,” he breathed out. 

“Well,” Bakura soothed his bite with his tongue. “We should get to remedying that, shouldn’t we?”

Bakura straddled Ryou’s waist, kissing him and grinding down on him. They both let out muffled groans, and soon Bakura had picked up a slow and deliberate rhythm. Ryou’s hips jerked upward on their own to assist in getting friction between them, and once again Bakura had to pull Ryou’s hands away from his face, as one hand was placed over his mouth to keep his noises quiet. 

“A- _ ah _ , Bakura-“ Ryou gasped out. “What if someone hears us?”

“The only one who could hear you tonight is your God, if he exists,” Bakura said. “No one will hear us.”

“H-how can you be sure?”

“I have my ways, Dear Host.” With that, he pulled himself off of Ryou, who whined at the loss of friction. When Bakura unbuttoned Ryou’s pants, Ryou immediately tried to shove his hand downward. Bakura caught his wrist. “Not tonight. Tonight, you sit back, and let yourself be worshipped. A god does not do what a lower being does.”

“Then hurry up already! Sloth is a sin as well, if we’re listing them off!”

Bakura chuckled. Suddenly, they were completely bare, and Ryou still found it strange to see a near-carbon copy of himself. Bakura began kissing and sucking his way down Ryou’s chest, and Ryou nearly moaned just at the promise of something soon. “If this were communion, I would look forward to partaking,” Bakura said, before kissing the head of Ryou’s cock. Ryou’s pale leg latched itself over Bakura all on its own. His hips hitched upward as Bakura fully wrapped his lips around him. 

“ _ God _ , Bakura,” he said quietly between gasps of breath. Bakura licked up the underside of his cock, before looking up at him. 

“Not quite, Host, though I am flattered,” Bakura said, before returning to drawing more noises out of him. Bakura stared at him as he sucked, watching as the colored light from the windows danced across Ryou’s pale body. His voice quickly picked up from small gasps and quiet mutters of the Demon’s name to open moans and cries. The altar was framed by the seats of the choir, and the acoustics bounced Ryou’s voice more beautifully than the acapella hymns sung in that very hall. Before he could finally crescendo, however, Bakura pulled away.

“What ar-”

“I told you, Ryou,” Bakura said, reaching into the pocket of Ryou’s discarded pants, pulling out a packet of lube. “I intend to fully worship you tonight. The ritual mandates it.”

“What fucking ritual are you talking about? And where did that lube come from, I didn’t have that in there?”

Bakura cackled. “A fucking ritual, exactly!” He tore the packet open, coating his own cock, and pressing the excess against Ryou’s asshole. “And, I have my ways,” he said, fingering him.

Ryou groaned, too consumed by arousal to really care. “Just fuck me already, I’m already damned at this rate.”

Bakura licked his lips. “With  _ pleasure _ , Heavenly Host. Though, I don’t think damnation exists if there’s nobody up there to enforce it.” After Bakura figured he was ready, Bakura slipped inside him. 

“Ah!” 

Bakura grinned down at him. He looked like an angel, truly. His hair, white as the marble beneath them, cascaded outwards like feathery wings. The light from the windows bounced off of the gold candelabras nearby, casting a gold halo around his head. 

“What a feat I’ve accomplished tonight,” Bakura said as he continued to thrust into Ryou, tantalizingly slowly. 

“Ah, ah, what feat is- is that?” 

“It seems I’ve made an angel fall from grace.”

Ryou’s hips found their own rhythm in a desperate attempt to feel  _ more _ . His hands grasped at anything they could find, and ended up clutching the edge of the cold marble altar. 

“Bakura…  _ please _ … faster…”

“Your will be done,” he said, before picking up his pace. As he slammed into him, his hand wrapped around his dick. It was getting harder to keep up his pace, with how tight he had become. The beautiful hymn that was Ryou’s cries finally reached the peak of it’s crescendo, and cum splattered up his chest. Thankful for his release, Bakura continued to thrust into him. Ryou’s voice now small coos, like a peace dove. Bakura cried out himself, the candles all extinguishing once more. Pulling out of his Host, stepping back to admire his work. Ryou’s body still trembled, his flushed face slowly beginning to make its way back from a searing crimson. 

He lifted off the ground, floating over Ryou’s body. Ryou yanked him down, kissing him. Ryou sat up, and when the two pulled back, Bakura stared at how the colored light backlit his Host, somehow making him look more holy than before.

* * *

Ryou woke up in one of the pews. He slowly opened his eyes, yawning. 

“Why am I...?” 

Then, the memories of the night before came rushing back to him. Flushing, he quickly looked down. He was once again fully clothed in his usual attire. Looking around, Ryou tried to find any sign of the Demon haunting the sanctuary. His eyes landed on a Bible that was out of place. The bookmark wasn’t where it usually was, so he decided to open it. It was marked at Revelations 22:20. Ryou snorted. 

“He who testifies to these things says, ‘Surely I am coming soon.’ Amen. Come, Lord Jesus!”

Ryou returned the bookmark to its rightful place at the beginning of the book, before leaving the sanctuary. 

“I am so screwed,” he muttered.


End file.
